Familia al fin
by NORA29
Summary: No adelantaré nada de nada! no only bro  por las dudas, pero no se dice nada


Titulo: Familia al fin!

Autor: NEM

"#no only bro!"

La imprevista lluvia torrencial hizo que todos los concurrentes a la fiesta se vieran envueltos en una loca carrera para resguardarse bajo techo. Algunos habían atinado a llevar algunos pocos platos con comida, otros agarraban prendas de abrigo que se encontraban en los respaldos de las sillas y carteras sin importar si fueran suyas o ajenas. Pero lo insólito de la situación era ver a las madres tratando de hacer que sus hijos entraran a la casa, que dejaran de saltar en los charcos que se estaban formando rápidamente y evitaran empaparse completamente con la lluvia que caía sin parar.

La imagen era para ser grabada en video y reírse luego por los vanos intentos de las madres de agarrar a los pequeños, ya que estos las sorteaban magistralmente y dignas de admiración. Eran demasiado ágiles pese a su corta estatura.

La felicidad que embargaba a esos niños era observada por el resto de adultos como el mayor tesoro, mientras los veían girando, disfrutando del agua cayendo sobre ellos, reían tan fuerte que contagiaban a los adultos, inclusive les provocaban reírse estruendosamente. A carcajadas.

Parecía una eternidad que llevaban así, pero apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que empezara a diluviar y que los niños aprovecharon no ser alcanzados por sus respectivas madres y estas pidieran ayuda a sus maridos y recién así los niños fueron tomados en brazos de sus progenitores para llevarlos bajo techo. Cinco minutos muy bien disfrutados por los pequeños asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Lucy.

Resulta que eran de esos chubascos que así como iniciaban, así culminaban. Así que ya estaban todos bajo techo (niños incluidos) cuando la lluvia cesó tan rápidamente como empezó y el sol brillo con todo su esplendor, picaba de lo fuerte que estaba.

El cielo continuaba semidespejado, cosa que no garantizaba que no volviera a llover, se decidió continuar la fiesta dentro de la casa. Las pocas pertenencias que quedaron al aire libre fueron tomadas por sus dueños, y las que habían sido salvadas durante las corridas entregadas a quienes pertenecían.

Los hombres fueron llevando bajo techo de la galería que la casa poseía las mesas para seguir disfrutando de la celebración. Otras tantas mesas fueron colocadas dentro de la casa.

La conversación que fue interrumpida por el aguacero era amena y basada en intercambio de recetas y próximas liquidaciones; pero ahora el único tema era el que las mujeres pronunciaban declarando la poca ayuda le daban sus maridos respecto a tema hijos.

_-__¿Ves__lo__que__te__digo?-_ proclama una pelirroja. _Ven__que__no__quieren__entrar__y__en__vez__de__ayudarme,__se__queda__viéndolo__con__cara__de__marmota.__Como__si__no__estuvieran__empapándose__y__mañana__no__levantaran__fiebre._

_- No, si mi marido está todo el día fuera trabajando y cuando llega no solamente no me ayuda siquiera a cambiarle el pañal sino que además tengo que servirle como si mi día no hubiera sido igual o más ajetreado que el suyo- replica otra de las madres allí presentes._

_-__No__sé__porque__se__creen__que__por__estar__todo__el__día__en__casa__creen__que__estamos__rascándonos__o__que__limpiar__la__casa,__cocinar,__llevar__y__traer__a__los__chicos__de__la__escuela__no__llevaran__nada__de__tiempo__ni__nos__agotara__en__absoluto-_finaliza una tercera mujer.

Parecía que las quejas continuarían infinitamente cuando las tres mujeres que charlaban se percatan de una cuarta persona y como si quisieran volcar en ella toda su frustración, la acosan a preguntas.

_- Cuéntanos si todos son iguales, si piensan que por traer dinero a casa consideran que su labor en la casa y con la familia está cumplida, que no deben tener contacto con sus hijos más que para enseñarles algún deporte o mantener charlas "de hombres"; teniendo nosotras que ponernos en el papel de ogros preguntando si hicieron sus tareas escolares, si se lavaron las manos para sentarse antes de comer, si acomodaron su cuarto, si llevaron sus ropas al canasto para lavar y tantas otras cosas._

_¿Por qué esas tareas no las realiza la estirpe masculina?_

Esta última pregunta era más retórica, como si al conocer la respuesta se supiera el secreto del universo… el sentido de la vida.

Si bien todas las preguntas fueron realizadas por una de las mujeres, las otras dos acompañaban esas palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza, como estando de acuerdo con ellas.

La persona sobre la cual recayeron las preguntas se armo de toda la paciencia del mundo, recordó que hacía añares no era cuestionada de esa forma. Pensaba que esa mujeres habían superado hacia tiempo la etapa de los _porque_

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, creía que una vez comenzara a hablar no pararía en un buen rato.

_- Así como lo ven es la persona más colaborativa que ustedes puedan llegar a imaginar… y conocer._

_Estamos__juntos__… __desde__siempre._Toda nuestra vida pensó, pero era algo que no valía la pena aclararles, era algo que quizás no lleguen a entender cabalmente y no veía necesario entrar en detalles ahora. Además el mundo se podía ir al cuerno si les molestaba, bastante habían pasado ya para tener que dar explicaciones. Ellos estaban más que dichosos juntos cada día y al que no le guste que le den y se vayan por donde vinieron. El mundo es demasiado grande para quedarse viendo lo que no es de tu agrado.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el que las tres mujeres trataban de imaginar al sujeto realizando labores cotidianas del hogar, ya que aún mantenía la pinta de ser un perfecto holgazán en el interior del hogar, continúa hablando.

_- Si bien es él el que trabaja fuera de casa, es porque ambos así lo acordamos. Él se siente vivo y nos hace bien la dinámica que conseguimos tener. Yo investigo y él hace el trabajo de campo y cuando llega a casa se desvive por nosotros, quiere saber todo lo que hizo la pequeña Lucy en su ausencia, juega con ella, la baña y la ayuda a comer. Recuerdo cuando dio sus primeros pasitos, en esos momentos se encontraba lejos de casa pero pude grabárselo y de inmediato se lo pase a su celular. Pudimos, de cierta forma, verla caminar juntos; a la distancia pero juntos._

_Lloramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Nos gusta compartir cada nimio detalle. Esas son las cosas que atesoramos y compartiremos allá arriba._

La voz por momentos se quebraba por estar abriéndose tanto ante algunas de sus vecinas, pero quería darles otra perspectiva, una que cada una de ellas pueda aplicar a sus vidas y lograr con su pareja la armonía que ellos tenían.

Con cada palabra oída, la bronca inicial iba apaciguándose transformándola en anhelo por alcanzar algo similar a lo que estaban oyendo. Habían estado tan enfrascadas en su punto de vista que no podían pensar en encontrar un equilibrio, y aunque este no llegaría de la noche a la mañana, existía. Mentalmente se prometieron enfocarse en lograrlo.

Se limpió unas pocas lágrimas y continuó,

_- Saben, crecimos sin madre y él me enseño todo lo que sé; hizo un excelente trabajo. Y si en algo estamos de acuerdo es que Lucy no tenga esa sombra sobre sus espaldas, queremos que sea muy feliz, independiente y que no tenga secretos con nosotros. Los niños de pequeños son muy susceptibles y absorben todo lo que los rodea, no siempre estamos de acuerdo, tenemos puntos de vista distintos pero aprendimos que la palabra es el arma más poderosa que el ser humano posee e intentamos día a día darle el mejor uso. Si algo nos molesta del otro o tuvimos un mal día lo hablamos, lo exteriorizamos y tratamos de entendernos._

_Si no nos podemos poner de acuerdo frenamos antes de llegar a levantarnos la voz. Lso gritos no sirven de nada, sólo nos ofuscan más y provocan que tercamente nos cerremos sin escucharnos realmente; teniendo como resultado más bronca y que no queremos dar el brazo a torce. Cuando vemos que irremediablemente vamos hacía ese camino, tomamos aire profundamente, dejamos la charla para cuando estamos más calmados. Si, nos evitamos por unos breves momentos pero esto nos ha evitado que nos diéramos la espalda en las noches._

_Les juro señoras que desde hace muchísimos años que no hay noche que no compartamos cama, y va más allá de lo físico. No niego que la pasamos fenomenal, y siempre me sorprende, y yo a él, pero no hay mejor cosa que acabar cada día abrazado a tu pareja y disfrutar lo que tenemos, la pequeña familia que tanto nos costó formar._

_No__cambiaría__eso__por__nada__del__mundo,_ concluye viendo hacía un costado a la vez que sonríe provocando que aparezcan enormes hoyuelos acompañados de una brillante sonrisa cuando descubre que Dean viene llegando hacía donde él se encuentra con una vivaz, inquieta y dulce niña en brazos.

_-__Si__me__disculpan,__creo__que__no__pueden__hacer__nada__sin__mí-__di_ce en alusión a los recién llegados. Palabras que provocan risas en sus interlocutoras.

_- Sam, es hora de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Lucila para cortar la torta y comer!_

NADIE PODÍA NEGAR QUE LA FELICIDAD QUE LLENABA DE LUZ LOS OJOS DE AMBOS PADRES ILUMINARÍA EL PUEBLO ENTERO.


End file.
